1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair drying apparatus, and more particularly to an after-shower hat adapted to be placed over the head of a wearer having long hair for the purpose of permitting the hair to dry naturally, without dripping.
2. The Prior Art
It is not uncommon for an individual to utilize electrically heated air to dry recently shampooed hair. The heated air is typically produced in an electric hair-dryer wherein electrically heated air is forced through and out of a nozzle due to the action of a motor driven fan. While such devices will satisfactorily dry wet or damp hair, they are inconvenient to use. First, movement of the user is restricted in that the device must be coupled to a source of electricity.
Furthermore, overheating the hair can damage it and cause it to become brittle. Finally, there is the ever-present danger of short-circuit and shock to the user.
Many attempts have been made to provide a convenient mechanism for drying hair while avoiding the above mentioned disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,728 discloses a head turban having an opening which can be made to close tightly around the wearer's head by means of a draw string. The turban is provided with hook and loop fasteners which permit size adjustment at the front and rear top of the wearer's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,695 discloses an after shower cap that is vented and utilizes a packet of granular material which is capable of absorbing water within the cap. The cap includes an elastic band around its opening so to provide a snug fit on the wearer's head. Other hair drying bonnets made of water absorptive material such as towelling material have been proposed. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,263,418 and 2,694,204.
Unfortunately, the devices described in the above cited patents are in some cases difficult to use, and in most cases cause the hair to dry in a flattened condition.